


the flavor of love

by ailurea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diners, Getting Together, M/M, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/pseuds/ailurea
Summary: Hunk knew he'd be signing up for a lot when he decided to open his own diner, but helping people ask out their crushes via food was definitely something he didn't expect.Alternatively: Keith and Shiro ask Hunk for help. Separately. Hunk has no idea what he's getting himself into.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 305
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	the flavor of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bog gremlin (tomatocages)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatocages/gifts).



> quick pinch hit for vern for sheithlentines! i had a lot of fun writing this, and i really hope you enjoy it! ♥

Hunk’s just finished plating the omelette when Keith’s Suzuki rumbles its way into the parking lot. He rearranges the potatoes and sets the plate on the counter, next to the bowl of fruit and the steaming mug of hot water.

Of all Hunk’s regulars, Keith is by far the most regular. Hunk knows he only started coming because they’ve been friends for a long time, but he’d like to think Keith stayed for more than that.

It's 7:30 on the dot when the door opens and Keith steps in, heading straight for his usual counter seat. “Morning.”

“Happy Friday!” Hunk says.

Keith gives him a small smile and picks up the mug. “Happy Friday.”

“I could be wrong,” Hunk says, “but that didn’t sound very happy.”

Keith shrugs a little. “I’m all right. Just… you know.” He gestures above his head, to where Hunk’s strung up foil hearts in celebration of Valentine’s Day. 

Ah, his work crush. 

“Well, it sounds like the perfect day to make a move to me,” Hunk says. 

“I can’t,” Keith says, spearing into his omelette.

“But you could, though.” From what Hunk’s gathered, The Crush is Keith’s manager of some sort but not actually his direct manager which makes things maybe a little questionable but not, like, _bad_ in terms of workplace romancing.

“Okay, maybe,” Keith says. “But what’s the point if I already know the answer?”

“You literally can’t know the answer unless you ask,” Hunk says. 

“I don’t even know how to ask that,” Keith says. “Just—hey, I like you, let’s go on a not-work date?”

“Exactly!”

Keith grimaces. “No way.”

“C’mon,” Hunk says. “From everything you’ve been telling me, I think he likes you back.”

Keith’s expression clearly says he doesn’t believe that. “He’s just being nice.”

Hunk is pretty sure that driving one and a half hours just to pick up Keith after the train broke down and stranded him after a work conference goes beyond the bounds of _being nice_ , but Keith never believes him, so Hunk’s given up on trying to reason with him.

“Okay, well, if he’s nice,” Hunk says, “then there’s even less to worry about! Just lay it all out there.”

“I guess,” Keith says. “Why do you care so much about this, anyway?”

All right, Keith’s right, Hunk is more than a little invested in seeing this work out.

The thing is, Keith’s talked about The Crush. A lot. Apparently, he’s the human personification of a soft, cuddly puppy while also being a diplomatic leader-type. Keith is either talking about how cute he is and how he wants to wrap him up in a blanket (Hunk might be paraphrasing a bit) or how people are giving him too much shit and Keith wants to throw hands for him (Hunk is not paraphrasing one bit).

It’s such a far cry from the Keith that Hunk knew, back in college, when he was quiet and angry and had something to prove. He was still kind of like that even after he graduated and started working. It really only started to change around the time Keith started talking about The Crush.

So whoever he is, he has Hunk’s thanks for helping Keith realize it isn’t him against the world—and, all right, it is kind of cute that Keith’s crushing. Hunk didn’t really think Keith was the crushing type, not that that was a bad thing. Keith’s way of navigating college was just particularly… intense and solitary. And Keith didn’t seem to mind it.

But now he’s—well, he’s still intense and kind of solitary, but when he talks about The Crush, it’s like everything about him just… softens. It’s amazing. Hunk could cry.

So can you blame Hunk for wanting to make sure Keith’s whole crush situation turns out well? You can’t.

“I just want you to be happy, man,” Hunk says. “And if this guy makes you happy, then go get him!”

Keith snorts. “I wish it was that easy.”

“Tell you what,” Hunk says. “Why don’t you bring him here, and I’ll help you out? Nothing says romance like a good meal, right?”

“You can’t ask him out for me,” Keith says.

“Well, not exactly,” Hunk says. “But I could set it all up for you. Like, you know, how in romance movies they’ll have the restaurant put a wedding ring in a wine glass or something?”

“Sounds like a choking hazard,” Keith says. “Also, who’s talking about weddings?”

“We’re talking about romance!” Hunk says. “And how third parties are perfectly acceptable to ask for help from when popping questions!”

“I dunno, don’t you think it seems kind of...” Keith makes vague motions with his hands, “...sad, if I can’t even ask myself?”

“You wanted to make it extra special, so you got some extra help!” Hunk says. “Nothing sad about that.”

“Okay,” Keith says, and then a bit more certainly, “Okay. So how would it work? I can’t today, but maybe Monday I can ask him to come?”

“Yeah, that gives me time to prepare,” Hunk says. “So all you have to do is come in, you can sit here and eat like usual, and when it’s time for dessert, I’ll spring out the surprise.”

“What’s the surprise?” Keith says.

“Uh,” Hunk says. Keith isn’t really a cake person, so that’s out. Cupcakes too. “Still figuring it out.”

Instead of looking more nervous, Keith actually laughs a little. “Okay, sure. What if I decide not to do it?”

“Hm… we can have a code word,” Hunk says. “So at any point, just ask me for the chef’s special, and I’ll know we’re good to go. And then if you decide not to get it anymore, I’ll call it off. Nothing to worry about, right?”

“Sure,” Keith says, and he still doesn’t sound completely convinced, but it’s better. “Nothing to worry about.”

Hunk will make sure of it.

* * *

Hunk appreciates all his regulars, but the ones he appreciates most are the ones who sit and eat at the counter, chatting with him as he works. The days can be long, and he’s always going to appreciate good company.

Keith’s been coming around like clockwork since the very beginning, when, after four years of industry and a sizable savings account, Hunk decided to step back from engineering and go all-in on his diner. Whenever Hunk comps Keith’s meals, he just tips a random (too-high) amount, so Hunk treats him just like he would anyone else, even though he’s sure he wouldn’t have made it past the first few months without Keith.

And, of course, Hunk’s got other regulars coming in throughout the week.

Pidge comes by in the late morning on Tuesdays and Thursdays, grabs a corner seat, tells Hunk to make whatever he has most of in the fridge, and buries her nose in her laptop for the next hour. It’s so like their college days that he doesn’t even blink, just tries to make sure she doesn’t get over-caffeinated.

Kinkade, whose pictures of Hunk’s food on Instagram always boosts his popularity a bit more each time, comes by regularly for lunch, but if he’s got friends with him, they always go for a booth or a table instead of the counter. His friends tip well and are always nice with Romelle, so Hunk isn’t complaining, even if he misses Kinkade’s quiet chatter.

Hunk used to go all-out, all-day, but now that he has staff he trusts to keep things under control, he usually takes a break in the middle of the day, resting up in the apartment he shares with Pidge and Lance in the building behind the diner. He moseys back in around dinnertime, where one of the first faces he usually sees is Shiro.

Shiro’s fairly new, only started coming in a few months ago after hearing from Kinkade (bless Kinkade) that Hunk’s Kitchen had tempeh and also went easy on the oil. He’s kinda big and stern-looking, but he’s sat at the counter and chatted with Hunk since day one, and Hunk’s learned that, despite appearances, he’s actually really friendly and easygoing.

Today, though, he looks kinda mopey.

“Hey, Shiro,” Hunk says as Shiro grabs his usual spot at the counter. “You doing okay, man?”

Shiro blinks at him, as if just noticing where he’s sat down. “Oh, yeah. Fine. Just, you know.” He waves his hand. “Love life… stuff. You’ve probably been hearing enough of this, it being Valentine’s Day and all.”

“Hey, I’m always here to lend an ear,” Hunk says. “But first, can I get something started for you?”

“Oh, yeah.” Shiro flips through the menu on the counter, even though he always only ends up ordering one of three things anyways. “I’ll just do the carbonara with tempeh again. Thanks, Hunk.”

“Coming right up.” Hunk jots down the order and sends it back to the kitchen since it’s not really something he can do with his station up front. He comes back with a small bowl of roasted peanuts for Shiro to nibble on. “So, Valentine’s Day woes?”

“Valentine’s Day woes,” Shiro says with a sigh. “There’s this guy—we work together.”

Ah, more workplace romance. Something must really be in the air at Altea.

“He’s so sweet and thoughtful,” Shiro says, a bit dreamily. “He has the cutest smile. And he’s so… competent.”

“An attractive quality,” Hunk agrees. He’s been in the industry. He’s Seen Things. He can relate. “So where’s the but?”

“There is no but,” Shiro says. “Except his butt, which is also very cute.” He pauses. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Don’t worry, I probably don’t even know the guy,” Hunk says. He knows he’s had other Altea employees come through the diner—recognizable by their branded hoodies—but he’s only talked talked to a grand total of three, including Shiro.

There’s Lance, but—look, Hunk loves the guy, but no one’s going to describe him as dreamily competent.

And Keith—hm, Keith. “Well, maybe,” Hunk says. “Does he happen to be, like, yea tall and radiate angry emo energy?”

Shiro laughs. “No, he’s a total sweetheart.”

All right, not Keith.

“You’re all safe from me,” Hunk says. “So what’s going on? You like the guy, there’s no buts…”

“No buts from his side,” Shiro says. “It’s just, you know, me.”

“Gonna have to give me a bit more than that,” Hunk says.

Shiro sighs, a forlorn sound. “He could do so much better.”

“Shiro,” Hunk says. “Bud. I hate to break it to you, but you’re, like, the definition of a catch.”

“That’s kind of you,” Shiro says, but his smile is small and suggests that he thinks Hunk’s just appeasing him.

Hunk despairs. “What happened to your self-esteem, man?”

“My ex-boyfriend probably took it with him when we broke up last year after seven years.”

Ooh boy. Well, that’s a relationship self-esteem killer if Hunk ever heard one, but it doesn’t make Shiro a hopeless case.

“Look,” Hunk says, and he’s starting to feel like Cupid. “If you like him and that’s all you’re worried about, I say just ask him out. What's the worst that could happen?”

Shiro props his cheek on his hand. “He rejects me?”

“Would that be so bad?”

Shiro seems to think about that for a moment. Then he sighs and says, “I guess not. He wouldn't—he's not really the type to make things weird. But I don’t want to put him in an awkward position by asking, either.”

Awkward? Hunk thinks back to Keith’s situation. “You’re not his manager or something, are you?”

Shiro laughs. “No, nothing like that. I was his new hire buddy for a few weeks when he joined, if that counts? By awkward, I mean more that he’s really empathetic to people he cares about, and I know he wouldn’t want to hurt my feelings, so I don’t want to put him in that position, you know?”

“I get that,” Hunk says. “I mean, I don’t know the guy, so it’s up to you. But if he cares about you that much, who’s to say he doesn’t care about you more? And that he’s just not saying anything for the same reasons?”

Shiro stares over Hunk’s shoulder. “You know… I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“So then you’ll ask him?”

Shiro turns desperate eyes onto Hunk. “How? I’ve never asked out anyone before.”

Okay, well, Hunk believes it, but, “Never?”

“Never,” Shiro says. “I helped a friend with his prom-posal in high school though? We baked cookies and tried to spell _BE MY PROM DATE ♥️_ but then he left it on his desk and I guess someone else got their hands on it because when he gave the guy the box it said ♥️ _REAMED BY TOP_.”

Hunk wheezes. “Oh man. I’m so sorry.”

“Well, they got married last year, so I guess it worked out,” Shiro says. He lights up. “Oh, that’s a good idea, actually! Could I bake cookies that say _GO OUT WITH ME?_ and then you can pull them out for dessert? If I brought him here with me, I mean.”

“You know what,” Hunk says, because he’s already playing Cupid for one person, why not one more? “I’ll even bake the cookies for you.”

“Seriously?” Shiro says. “You don’t have to do that.”

It’s actually a cute idea, and Hunk may as well just bake two batches and steal the idea for Keith, too. Fill two needs with one deed. “I love baking, don’t worry. Just tell me when.”

Shiro tilts his head in thought. “Maybe Monday? Before I can change my mind. And it’ll have to be during lunch, he usually has to go home for dinner.”

“Monday lunch, you got it,” Hunk says, then realizes he’d set Keith up with the exact same thing. “Uh, would you mind sitting at one of the booths?”

“Good idea,” Shiro says before Hunk has to explain. “More privacy.”

“That is true,” Hunk says, even though that’s not exactly the reason. Well, it’s fine—not like Keith’s date-posal has anything to do with Shiro. “So you can just come in, take a seat, and then I’ll make sure I go ask for your order. If you’re ready to go, just say you want a chef’s special. And if you want to nope out at any point, just say you don’t want it anymore.”

“Chef’s special, got it.” Shiro looks a lot less mopey now, and a lot more nervous-energetic.

Ah, love.

“I’m rooting for you, man,” Hunk says.

Shiro smiles at him. “Thanks, Hunk. Here’s hoping for the best.”

* * *

Monday morning is the first morning in a long time that Keith hasn’t come in, but Hunk forgives him because Keith’s planning on bringing The Crush in around lunch.

Hunk has plenty of time to make some of his Keith-approved sugar cookies (more shortbread-y and less sugary) and carefully decorate them with vanilla bean and strawberry icing. He makes two sets, arranges them on the plates, and stashes them below the counter right before 11am.

Then he sets in to wait.

He perks up every time the bell chimes, but the customers that flow in aren’t them—a few couples he hasn’t seen before, some office regulars who like to grab tables, and then Lance, who shuffles over to the counter and starts sitting in Keith’s usual spot.

“Wait,” Hunk says, “can you scoot a few chairs over? Or, actually, could you just sit all the way on the other side?”

“Okay…” Lance stares at him, but scoots seat-by-seat through all twelve chairs until he’s against the wall on the far side of the counter. “So why am I here again?”

“You can’t tell anyone,” Hunk says, and Lance makes a lip-zipping motion. “Keith’s coming in soon, and I said I’d help him ask out his crush.”

Lance, unexpectedly, lets out a huge groan of relief. “Finally! Thank you, Hunk, for putting us out of our misery.”

“Alrighty then,” Hunk says. “Guessing this is not a secret.”

Lance snorts. “Dude, no. Or, if it is, it’s the worst-kept secret at Altea. They are the least subtle people I have ever met. I bet they can see them mooning at each other from space.”

This is more amazing than Hunk thought. “Keith? Mooning at work?”

“I didn’t think I’d ever see it, either,” Lance says. “But yeah, he totally does. It’s cute, but gross. And they have, like, no concept of personal space, leaning all over each other. And every time we talk about work it’s all _oh Shiro this, oh Shiro that, what no I don’t talk about Shiro all the time_. I can’t stand it!”

Hunk’s brain stalls. “Wait a second, his crush is who?”

The bell over the door rings again, and Shiro and Keith step in. Together. And they are standing way too close for people who are not dating each other.

“Lance,” Hunk whispers.

Lance frowns between him and the door. “Uh, what? You okay?”

“Shiro’s a regular here.”

“Oh, really?” Lance says. “That’s cool.”

“I also told him I’d help him ask out his crush,” Hunk whispers.

Lance stares at him, then stares at Keith and Shiro. “Oh my god I am trying so hard not to laugh right now,” he says, voice straining. “Quick, how long do you think it’ll take them to catch on?”

“C’mon, I’m not gonna torture them,” Hunk says.

But they do seem kind of in pain already.

Keith and Shiro are kind of shuffling by the door, because Keith is trying to come to the counter, and Shiro is dutifully trying to guide him toward one of the booths instead. After a bit of back-and-forth, Keith seems to win the kerfuffle, and Shiro casts Hunk an apologetic look as they grab seats on the opposite corner of the counter.

“It’s not that scary, right?” Keith says, bumping Shiro’s shoulder with his own.

“Well, it’s not that I think it’s scary,” Shiro says, looking at Hunk for help. “Just, you know…”

Keith waits.

“You know,” Shiro says.

“Right,” Keith says, and Hunk feels like he can just hear Keith’s respect for Shiro dwindling.

It’s fair, because sometimes people get really weird about sitting at the counter, but it’s not fair, because Shiro’s not being weird, he’s just trying to listen to Hunk.

“Hey there, guys,” Hunk says, loudly, as he plops some menus down on the counter and tries to decide how to break the news that they are mutually disasters. “What can I get you?”

The two pause to look at each other.

“How do you feel about—” Keith says, the same time Shiro turns to Hunk and blurts out, “I’ll get your special for the day. And a carbonara.”

“Um,” Hunk says. This has got to give it away, right?

But instead, Keith looks at Shiro oddly. “He doesn't have specials. I thought you've been here before?”

“I, uh, I have,” Shiro says, throwing a pleading gaze at Hunk. “But it's a special day, you know?”

“It is?” Keith says.

Hunk just barely resists the urge to massage his temples. All right, he needs to save them now before this goes completely off the rails.

“Keith,” he says. “Were you not also going to be ordering the special?”

“I—I mean, I was, but that was because...” Keith trails off and stares between Hunk and Shiro. “Wait. What?”

Hunk bends down and pulls out both plates of cookies, _WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?_ plastered boldly on each set, and puts one in front of each of them. ”Congratulations, it’s mutual! Uh, but don't actually eat those yet, get food first.”

“Oh my god,” Shiro says.

Keith is speechless. And steadily getting redder. “Did you ask Hunk to do this?”

“I—sort of?” Shiro says. “Did you?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, “sort of. Not the cookie thing though, I guess Hunk came up with that?” he says, looking up at Hunk.

Hunk forces a short laugh. “Uh, actually it was Shiro’s idea. And hey, at least it doesn’t say ♥️ _REAMED BY TOP_ this time?”

Shiro coughs, loudly, as Keith gets more red.

Hunk jerks his thumbs back to the far side of the counter. “Uh, I’m just gonna go. Let me know if you guys want food or anything.”

He scurries back over to where Lance is watching with rapt attention.

“So are they together or what?” Lance whispers loudly.

“I’m like, ninety-nine point nine percent sure they’re about to get together,” Hunk says, “but I don’t wanna turn around right now in case it’s all going terribly. Can you just, like, take a peek? Subtly.”

Lance, being Lance, cranes his entire neck and stares right at them. “Oh my god, is Keith crying? No, he’s laughing. Actually, I can’t tell, stop hiding your face, Mullet. Okay, I think he was laughing. Now he’s eating a cookie. Are those your shortbread specials? Where’s mine?”

“You can have some at home later,” Hunk says. “And I told him to eat lunch first!”

“Eh, what’s one cookie,” Lance says. “Okay, now they’re feeding each other cookies, gross. I want you to know they did this before they started dating and Keith thought it was perfectly normal and it was real fucking weird. Oh, I think they’re going in for the kiss!”

Hunk sticks his hand in front of Lance’s face. “Okay, I think it’s time to stop looking.”

“Aw man,” Lance says, “how are we supposed to know if they’re getting together if we don’t see them kiss?”

“I think we have plenty of other evidence,” Hunk says wryly. “C’mon, time to stare at the menu, instead.”

But while Lance is doing that, Hunk sneaks a peek of his own.

Keith and Shiro are turned facing each other now, Shiro’s hand on Keith’s hip and leaning over in a way that suggests something definitely just happened. Hunk can’t see Shiro’s face, but Keith’s—he’s flushed, and flustered, but so, so happy, his smile wider than Hunk’s ever seen before. Hunk can feel his own smile growing just at the sight of it.

Yeah, they’ll be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to [robin](https://ao3.org/users/stardropdream) and [faia](https://ao3.org/users/FaiaSakura) for the quick beta work!
> 
> and thank you so much for reading! ♥  
> i love, appreciate, and reply to all comments, even if it takes me a little while to get to them :)
> 
> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ailurea)!


End file.
